Amigos y nada más
by Pao-Aiku
Summary: La historia se repite nuevamente para ella, ¿por qué? ¿estaba destinada a ser solo la amiga? Bien esta vez lo enfrentaria con orgullo, no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados como la ultima vez, tal vez una sonrisa funcione, uno nunca sabe. Jake/Leah


Hola!

He tenido demasiado tiempo sin pasar por aquí, de hecho tengo una historia sin continuar u.u que espero continuarla pronto jeje

Bueno pues aquí les dejo un one-shot Jake/Leah

Los personajes no me pertenecen, por que son obra de S. Meyer n___________n

Por cierto esta historia esta dedicada a una de mis más grandes amigas Iselita adolescente en progreso xD jjaja niña pequeñita :) se te quiere mucho. Ya sabes que allí estoy para lo que ocupes! Nunca estarás sola n_____________n

Amigos y nada más.

Un pequeño sentimiento había empezado a renacer. No quería aceptarlo, ella no podía sentir, se había prometido no volver a hacerlo. Pero aquella sonrisa y aquella sinceridad de él hacia ella habían hecho que nuevos pero a la vez viejos sentimientos renacieran.

Por que a pesar de saber que jamás lo admitiría: Ella sabía muy en lo fondo de su corazón que estaba empezándose a enamorar de aquel lobo de pelaje rojizo, de aquella mirada oscura y de esa sonrisa brillante.

Hubo un tiempo en que solo lo miraba como un niño berrinchudo detrás de Bella. Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que aquel capricho se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que eso. Él sufría demasiado por ello y ella solo estaba allí para apoyarlo de lejos o, en el peor de los casos, hacer que su vida fuera aún más miserable de lo que ya era con el veneno que le escupía cada vez que cruzaba palabra con él. Lo único que sabían hacer era pelear, discutir y competir entre ellos. Pero las carreras, las competencias de alguna forma les ayudaron, aun que no al instante, con el paso del tiempo lograron cicatrizar sus heridas. Gracias a ellas comprendieron que no estaban solos y que siempre tendrían un hombro para llorar o en este caso un hombro con el cual desquitarse aun que fuera levemente.

El brillo de sus ojos oscuros había vuelto, ya no escupía tanto veneno como antes. La gente le miraba y ella solo sonreía, muchos cuchichiaban entre si sobre lo de Sam, sobre si ya lo había olvidado o si ya habían vuelto de nuevo. Días duró su felicidad pero al llegar aquella noticia devastadora para todos ella empezó a volver a ser la antigua Leah: La dulce, la comprensible. Apoyaba a Jake aun que él no se diera cuenta. Se había ido a su manada, al principio ella misma creía que era para alejarse de Sam y proteger a su hermanito. Pero no, ella se había ido para estar más cerca de Jacob le dolía estar alejada de él por mucho tiempo. Sentía que él poco a poco había comenzado a sanar su corazón, el tiempo que habían estado juntos le sirvió para darse cuenta de que su amor iba incrementando con el pasar del tiempo.

Había visto a Jacob salir tantas veces de aquella casa con una expresión de tristeza, decepción y sin esperanza alguna. Hasta que llegó el día en que ya no lo soportó más y estalló, aquella pequeña bomba que estaba en su interior había sido encendida.

Había entrado a la casa de los Cullen y fue directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Swan. Le gritó, sacó todo lo que tenía en su interior, todo lo que había reprimido durante todo ese tiempo, incluso trató de hacerla reaccionar. Pero lo que más le recalcó fue que si hería una vez más a Jacob ella, Leah Clearwater en persona, le haría el resto de su vida un infierno. ¿Pero de que le sirvió ir a arriesgarse en aquella casa? Solo para descargarse pero lo peor era que en vez de recibir un gracias de parte de Jake solo recibió regaños.

Ella triste y debatida se sentó en el columpio que estaba hasta el fondo del patio en una de las ramas del árbol más grande que había. Se columpiaba levemente, miraba al suelo, se sentía una tonta por lo que había hecho. Quería golpear a alguien, quería correr pero más que nada quería estar con él. Aun que _él _fuese el causante de su estado. Era una masoquista, eso estaba más que confirmado.

-Te odio Black. –Salió de sus labios al momento en que una lágrima caía al césped verde del lugar.

A esta le siguieron más y más. Se sentía una idiota al llorar por tal tontera. Pero le dolía, ya le había pasado una vez pero no había podido evitar otro nuevo rechazo. Ella sabía que algún día Jake se imprimaría, no sabia de quien pero lo haría, y ella, ¿que seria? ¿La "amiga" que siempre ha estado enamorada de él? Eso sería, vería su felicidad de lejos. Como el ser al que se le ha sido negada la felicidad, con una aparente oportunidad minima de ser feliz pero que al último termina destrozándola más.

La chica lobo, la más bonita de toda La Push pero la más arpía, la abandonada, la solterona. Eso sería.

Entonces pasa todo muy rápido ante sus ojos:

Jacob salé con un bulto en sus brazos. Seth llega rápidamente. Sabrá dios de donde salió pero va a con el líder de la manada mientras sonríe. Leah simplemente se queda allí, en el fondo del patio, ajena a aquella felicidad, Ya había llegado el momento. Nuevamente se volvería a repetir la historia.

Pero esta vez haría algo que nunca pensó hacer. Se levantó del columpio y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban todos. Miró de cerca al bultito. Era una bebé, muy hermosa eso sino lo podía negar. Miró a Jacob a los ojos, y aun que estaba apunto de llorar, sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Esa sonrisa venia desde el corazón.

-Espero que seas muy feliz, Black. –Expresó ante ambas miradas atónitas.

Pocas veces habían visto a Leah en aquel estado. Y jamás pensaron en ella de esa forma, pero lo había hecho. Había sonreído desde el alma. Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. Sus dientes blancos resaltaban sobre su piel cobriza. Y aun que Leah supiera que ella jamás besaría aquellos labios y que jamás acortaría la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Ella sabia que él seria feliz y ella lo seria gracias a la alegría que emanaba. Soportaría ser su amiga. Y uno nunca sabe tal vez algún día encontrara la felicidad en alguien más. Jake le dio a la niña a Seth para que se metiera con ella a la casa. Leah le miró mientras la sonrisa de Jake desaparecía levemente.

-Leah, gracias por todo. Pero lo siento por todo. –Comenzó a hablar el moreno.

La sonrisa de ella ya había desaparecido al ver a Seth entrar por aquella puerta. Y escuchó atentamente lo que decía su amigo.

-Se que te he hecho mucho daño, y lo siento. –Volvió a disculparse.

Pero esta vez la abrazó, Leah no supo como reaccionar al sentirlo tan cerca. Segundos fue lo que le tomó para pasar sus brazos alrededor de él regresándole el abrazo. Centímetros fue lo que se separó él de ella. Entonces la distancia que Leah creyó que jamás desaparecería, se esfumó. Sintió aquellos labios hirviendo sobre los de ella. Pero no era un beso de amor, sino uno de agradecimiento, de amistad. Ella le correspondió aunque sabia que era lo único que obtendría de él. Solo amistad.

-Te quiero y te aprecio mucho Leah Clearwater. –Dijo Jacob al separarse por completo de ella.

-Yo también Jake, y no sabes cuanto. –Y le volvió a abrazar sabía que no se volvería a repetir aquel momento y ella lo aprovecharía al máximo. –Se feliz por que tú vivirás por los dos.

-Te lo juro…


End file.
